Breaking The Mold
by Darke-Angyl
Summary: Merle gets a surprise when he comes across someone from his past. Merle/OC
1. Chapter 1

Merle forced one foot in front of the other. It had been four days since he had cut off his own hand and taken the van to escape the city. The stub on the end of his arm throbbed painfully, and he was starving. There had been a few cans of food in the van, but he had eaten the last one the night before. He had drank the last of his water that morning, but he was determined. He wasn't going to die.

Alyssa started a small fire in a clearing she came across. It was getting dark, and she knew she needed to stop moving for a while and get some rest. She skinned the two rabbits that she had found and skewered the meat from them onto two sticks. It was the first food she had found in a couple of days.

Merle stopped walking as he caught the wonderful scent of meat cooking. He started staggering toward the smell with his mouth already watering in anticipation of tasting it. He didn't care who was cooking it. He was going to be the one who ended up eating it.

Alyssa sat up straight as she started hearing the sound of someone approaching. She stuck the end of the sticks into the ground close enough to the fire that the rabbit meat would continue cooking and pulled her knife out of her boot as she stood up. She studied the man as he stepped into the clearing. "Keep moving," she stated firmly, holding her knife in a loose grip.

Merle sneered as he glanced over at the young woman with the knife. Something about her looks and voice seemed familiar, but he wasn't worrying about that at the moment. He was only interested in one thing. "Put that knife away before you hurt yourself, girlie," he commented as he started staggering toward the fire. "I'll leave as soon as I get the food."

Alyssa snarled, moving quickly and tackling the man to the ground. "That's my food," she pointed out as she put the blade of her knife against the man's throat. "You're not taking it."

Merle grunted as the young woman pinned him. He grabbed the back of her hair in his remaining hand, pulling her back as he brought his knees up into her stomach and knocked her off of him.

Alyssa growled, rolling to the side and jumping immediately to her feet. She aimed a vicious kick to the man's ribs as he was moving to get up.

Merle yelled in aggravation, reaching out and knocking the young woman's legs out from under her. He quickly straddled her, grabbing her knife and throwing it off to the side so that she couldn't stab him with it. "You've got some skills, girlie. Not bad."

Alyssa glared up at him, lifting her legs and wrapping them around his waist. She squeezed him with her thighs, cutting off his air as she grabbed his arm and flipped around so that she could pin his arms behind his back. She pulled it up just enough to let him know that she could easily break it if he moved. "I told you. This is my food. Get out of here and find your own."

Merle panted for breath, staying still as he thought back to the past. He had been in this position before, and he suddenly knew exactly why the young woman seemed so familiar to him. "You!" he yelled. "I know you, girlie. You broke my damn arm!"

Alyssa sighed and took a deep breath. The man threatening to take her food would have to be someone connected to the past that she was desperately trying to forget. "If I ever broke any of your bones it was because you owed my dad and his friend money." She let go of his arm and shoved him forward onto his stomach. "There are two sticks with rabbit meat on them. I'll give you one of them after they finish cooking if you promise to leave as soon as you get it and never come back around me again."

Merle pushed himself up from the ground and studied her closely. "I'll leave after I get the food, but I can't promise to never run into ya again. I'm just movin' from one place to another, tryin' at survive. I'm sure you're doin' the same, which means that we'll probably bump into each other again in the future."

Alyssa rolled her eyes as she walked over to the fire and picked the sticks back up. She kept her back to him, doing her best to forget that he was even there, as she held the meat over the fire to finish cooking. She couldn't wait for it to cook so that the man would leave. She had enough trouble forgetting everything that had happened to her in the past without having someone that had been a part of it around to keep reminding her of it.

A FEW FEET AWAY IN THE TREES

The man nodded his head in approval as he watched the pair from the shadows of the trees. He had been studying the young woman from a distance for a couple of days now, but the one-handed man would make his acquisition even better. He grinned, rubbing his hands together in anticipation of what the pair would be able to do for him. This was going to be good.


	2. Chapter 2

The man stayed hidden behind the tree as he continued to watch the man and the young woman. He had been impressed by both of their techniques as they had fought earlier. He had found the other man's recognition of the young woman to be entertaining and amusing. If she had already broken the other man's arm once, he was anxious to discover just what else the young woman would be capable of doing.

"Aren't you finished with that meat yet?" Alyssa asked in an aggravated tone. She wanted the man to hurry up and finish his food so he would go somewhere else and leave her alone. "How long does it take you to eat a few pieces of meat?"

"Shut up and deal with it," Merle responded. "I've decided that I might just stick around after all."

Alyssa narrowed her eyes. "That wasn't our deal."

"What if I make a new deal with both of you?" The man laughed at the identical look that crossed both of their faces at his sudden appearance. "Good… good…" He nodded in approval and held both of his hands up in a peaceful gesture. "However, I would advise against attacking me until you hear what I have to offer you."

Alyssa smirked. "Neither one of you have anything to offer me that I would even remotely be interested in." She gestured away from her small camp. "Feel free to continue your discussion somewhere else."

"It's rude not to listen to what someone has to say," Merle commented. "Especially when they claim to have a deal to make."

Alyssa ignored both of them as she began to gather up her few belongings. She had no intention of going anywhere with either of them. If they were going to be staying here, she would be the one to leave.

The man made no comment as he watched the man with one hand roll his eyes at the young woman's actions. "My name is Philip Blake, although most of the people in our… community… have taken to calling me The Governor." He shrugged as if to say that he had no idea why, and also that it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Community?" Despite Alyssa's inner insistence that she would not go with either of them, the new arrival had caught her attention with just that one word.

"I'm Merle," Merle introduced himself. He glanced over at the young woman, but it didn't appear as if she had any intention of introducing herself. He shook his head. "I had a few dealings with this one and her family before the outbreak. If memory serves, her name is Alyssa."

Alyssa narrowed her eyes at each of the two men in turn. "I told you to leave me out of whatever this is."

"Oh, I'm afraid that's quite impossible," The Governor commented, smiling at her. He was completely unphased by her glare or the tone of her voice. "My offer is for the both of you."

Alyssa shook her head, leaning over to wrap her few belongings up in the one thin blanket that she possessed. "I'm not interested."

Merle moved close to Alyssa, his intention very clear. He was not about to let her leave until they at least listened to what The Governor had to say. "Keep talking," he insisted, nodding at The Governor.

The Governor laughed. "I don't need a second demonstration of your skills. I was watching your little altercation earlier, and you have both impressed me."

Alyssa sighed. She was too tired to fight Merle right then and figured she would just turn The Governor down after he finally finished talking. She left her make shift pack on the ground as she straightened up and crossed her arms over her chest as she prepared to listen to what the man had to say.

"What are ya offerin'?" Merle asked. He relaxed slightly when it looked like Alyssa was going to at least listen, but he stayed ready just in case she had decided to try to do something stupid.

"I'd like to offer both of you a job," The Governor answered. He looked at Merle. "I could use some muscle like you to make sure that our community stays protected. There could be side jobs from time to time, too."

"What would I get for my services?" Merle wanted to know.

The Governor smiled, knowing he already had Merle in his grasp. He answered Merle's question, but kept his concentration on Alyssa, hoping his answer would entice her as well. "We have stores of food and drinks, along with hot water for showers and cooking. We have limited use of electricity that we mainly use for special occasions. Everyone is able to live in their own apartment or house, depending on their preference. Woodbury is also walled in for complete security from Biters."

"Sounds nice," Merle commented with a nod. "How far is this community of yours?"

"You two have fun," Alyssa spoke up. "I hope to hell I never see either of you again." She picked up her make shift pack and started walking away.

"You aren't even interested in hearing what the job is that I have in mind for you?" The Governor questioned.

"Ya not serious about skippin' out on a chance at live in a real place, a safe place." Merle shook his head as he moved to block Alyssa's path.

"What I do or don't do is none of your business," Alyssa stated. She glanced briefly back at The Governor. "I'm not interested in becoming muscle for your dictatorship. Count me out." She looked back at Merle. "I suggest you move out of my way while you can still walk and have use of the one hand you still have."

The Governor laughed. "I might use you for muscle from time to time," he agreed. "However, there is another job that I have in mind for you." He indicated to Merle to move in behind the young woman while he kept her distracted. "I think you'd really like it in Woodbury."

Alyssa shook her head, turning to face The Governor who tapped one finger against his thigh and smiled slightly when Merle moved into position. "I told you I'm not interested, and I mean it."

"That's too bad," The Governor replied with a nod of his head. He smiled with approval as Merle hit Alyssa hard and fast in the side of the head. As the young woman fell to the ground, unconscious, he towered over her. "This could have been so much more pleasant if you had just been reasonable, Alyssa." He picked up her make shift pack of belongings and put it on top of the fire to burn. "Grab her and let's go," he instructed Merle.


	3. Chapter 3

The Governor led Merle through the woods, holding his arm up a few minutes later. "Stay here for a few moments. I need to tell the men there are other people with me so they don't think you're a Biter and shoot on sight."

Merle nodded, shifting Alyssa's unconscious body in his arms. "They won't be curious about the fact that I'm carrying a body?"

The Governor laughed. "My men do not question me," he stated firmly. "Soon, they will not be questioning you either. You're gonna be in charge of them." He stepped out of the trees and looked toward the top of the wall. "I've got two with me," he called out. "Open the gate!"

Merle stepped out of the trees as the gate started to open, following The Governor inside the wall. He stayed a few steps behind as he was led into an apartment building and up the stairs into what was obviously The Governor's personal apartment. The other man appeared to live alone.

"Lay her on the bed and then go see Dr. Stephens," The Governor instructed. "Our hospital is two buildings to your left when you go back outside. She'll fix your arm up for you in no time."

"What about Alyssa?" Merle surprised himself by asking. "She needs to be checked out, too. It looks like she's been on her own for a while now. She needs food and water, probably some antibiotics if you've got them."

"Don't worry," The Governor replied. "Alyssa will be well taken care of. I'll make sure of that personally.

Merle hesitated for a few moments, not sure that he liked the implications he heard in the tone of The Governor's voice. He also wasn't sure he liked these weird protective feelings he was having about someone he had sworn to kill if he had ever found again because of what she had done to his friends. He growled under his breath as the stump where his hand had been started to throb, reminding himself that he would be in serious trouble if he didn't get any infection stopped immediately. He told himself that Alyssa would be used to whatever The Governor had in mind for her. She had been raised to do all kinds of things. This wouldn't be any different.

The Governor smiled to himself as Merle left the apartment. He took a few minutes to tie the young woman to his bed, ensuring himself that there was no possible way for her to escape from him. Once he was satisfied with her disposition, he took his time moving around the apartment and making himself comfortable. He took a long shower and then sat naked in the chair beside the bed with a glass of whiskey as he waited for her to wake up.

IN DR. STEPHENS'S OFFICE

Dr. Melinda Stephens looked up when someone opened the door of her office, expecting to see The Governor. He almost always stopped by for a report whenever he returned from one of his excursions, and he had been gone for several days now. "Who are you?" she demanded. "You're not from around here."

Merle smirked. "I came in with The Governor. He told me to come see Dr. Stephens about my arm."

"What about..." Dr. Stephens started to ask what was wrong with the man's arm, but she grew silent as he held it up. It was obvious that his hand had been removed. "My god, what was used to do that, a hack saw?"

"Exactly," Merle answered. "Only way I could get loose from the handcuffs."

Dr. Stephens stopped in the process of reaching for a pair of rubber gloves and stared at him. "Handcuffs? You're a criminal? Is The Governor aware of this fact?"

"I ain't no criminal, lady." Merle was having a hard time keeping his temper under control. He just wanted this black bitch to work her magic or whatever on his arm so he could go back to The Governor's apartment and check on Alyssa. He hated the fact that he was worried about the young woman and wanted to find some way to get her out of his system. "The Governor saw me in the woods and asked me ta come here. He told me ta come see you, so either do your damn job or I'll go tell him we need ta find someone else who can."

"Learn a little patience," Dr. Stephens insisted. She grabbed the rubber gloves and snapped them into place on her hands. She motioned for him to take a seat on the one gurney they had available and started removing the cloth that was around the stub on the end of his arm. She ignored his yells of protest as she started cleaning and examining it, taking her time and doing a thorough job. "Grow up," she told him. "I'm almost finished."

"It feels like you're taking off more skin than what's left!" Merle grumbled. "Hurry up, damn it!"

Dr. Stephens rolled her eyes, looking up when the door opened again. "Oh, good. You're just in time, Caesar. The Governor apparently brought a stray back with him. Would you be a dear and see if you can find some kind of device that I can fashion onto the end of this stub he used to call a hand?"

Caesar Martinez's eyes widened for a few moments before he nodded. "Think I know just the things," he responded. He glanced at the stranger. "You'll even be able to use it as a weapon against the Biters once you get used to it."

"Sounds good to me," Merle responded. "Bring it on."


	4. Chapter 4

Alyssa groaned as she woke up, her eyes widening when she found herself tied to a bed in a bedroom. "What the hell?!" She pulled at the restraints, ignoring the burning sensation as her skin was rubbed off while she was trying to get free.

The Governor began to laugh as he watched the young woman on the bed. "I've made sure you're secure," he said in a soft voice. "You're not getting free until I give you permission to."

Alyssa turned her head to the side so that she could see the naked man on the chair. "I knew you couldn't be trusted!"

The Governor laughed again. "That's a really great instinct you've got there. I plan on putting it to really good use." He stood up and looked down at her. "You're going to be a great addition to Woodbury."

Alyssa growled, twisting again in an attempt to free herself. "I'm not going to do a damn thing you want me to, you son of a bitch. I'm through taking orders from anyone."

The Governor reacted quickly, backhanding her and busting her lips open. "You'll do what you're told," he insisted. "Don't think that denying me will get you killed. I can do a lot worse things to you than kill you." He opened a drawer in the table beside the bed, pulling out a long knife and taking his time as he cut off her clothes. After he was finished, he climbed on top of her.

Alyssa soon lost track of anything going on. The lack of food and water already had her dizzy and weak, and the thing The Governor was doing to her was only making things worse. She had no idea how much time had passed before she became vaguely aware of the fact that the man was untying the ropes that held her to the bed. She barely felt the tugging sensation as he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her off the bed and across the floor.

The Governor dragged Alyssa through his private door, across his office, and through a concealed door that was in the far wall. He didn't stop to check on Penny, who started pulling at her own chains as soon as she became aware that the two of them were there. He went through a third door and tossed Alyssa against the far wall. "I'll see about getting you something to eat and drink soon. You were very cooperative and deserve a reward. If you continue behaving, you may just find yourself able to leave this room sooner rather than later."

Alyssa couldn't even gather up enough strength to groan as she hit the wall. She landed in a heap on the floor and didn't move, passing out a few moments after The Governor left the room and locked her inside.

IN THE INFIRMARY

Merle watched carefully as Dr. Stephens fixed the metal piece to the end of his arm. It was tight and hurt like hell, but he knew he would eventually get used to it. "It supposed ta be this damn tight?" he asked.

Dr. Stephens rolled her eyes. "It's tight because your arm is swollen from having your hand cut off of it. Once the swelling goes down, it'll be easier." She double checked the fit and made some notes on the clipboard she had been writing on while working on him. "You are to come back here once a day, around this time, so that I can clean and re-dress that stub until it heals."

"Yes, ma'am," Merle answered sarcastically. He glanced over at the younger man. "What else ya got there? Ya said I could use this thing as a weapon?"

"Yeah," Caesar responded. "You can always bash Biter's heads in with it, but I've got something else in mind that I think a guy like you will really enjoy." He held up another metal piece that had a long blade attached to it. "This piece can be screwed on and off as you need it." He handed it over to Merle and watched as the older man attached it.

Merle grinned as he attached the blade, laughing as Caesar and Dr. Stephens backed up when he began to swing it around in an arc to test it out. "I like it." He laughed again, thrusting the blade toward them. "Not scared, are ya?"

"You need to calm down before I call The Governor in here," Dr. Stephens replied.

Merle scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I ain' scared o' that bastard. 'sides, I'm on my way to go see him again right now." He slid off the operating table and headed for the door.

Caesar ran after him. "Wait a minute," he protested. "You can't just go see The Governor whenever you feel like it. That's not how things work around here."

"Look, kid." Merle sighed and stopped walking. "I'm sure you're just doing the job you were assigned and all that shit, but I'm going to see The Governor. He brought me and a friend here and told me to go get my arm fixed up and then come back. So back off before you get yourself hurt."

Caesar held up his hands in defeat and backed off, shaking his head. After a few moments, he ran past Merle and into the building where The Governor lived. He was standing beside The Governor's door when Merle walked up.

Merle chuckled again as he opened the door without bothering to knock. "You are damn well trained, boy," he commented.

The Governor looked up when his door opened, showing momentary surprise before he regained his composure. "Can I help you, Caesar. Is there a problem?"

Caesar shook his head. "No, Sir. I just tried to explain to the new guy that he can't just come barging in here. There are procedures that have to be followed."

The Governor chuckled. "This new guy is about to be your commanding officer. I told him to come back as soon as Dr. Stephens was finished with him." He glanced over at Merle. "How's the arm, Merle?"

"Better'n new," Merle responded, grinning at Caesar. "Can't wait ta see how good it does in action." He looked around the otherwise empty apartment. "Where's Alyssa?"

The Governor hesitated for the slightest second before responding. "She's sleeping. I had her moved into her own apartment about an hour ago, and Reagan just left from giving me a report on her. She's dehydrated and malnourished, but she managed to eat a small meal and drink a bottle of water before falling asleep."

Merle slowly nodded his head, his eyes narrowing slightly as he studied the other man. He didn't even notice when Caesar left, still trying to figure out if he could trust The Governor or not.


End file.
